The Five Talented
by arcticflames
Summary: AU. 5 inner senshi are living in a normal ordinary life...pretty simple, right? WRONG!! Lesse, an artifact is stolen from the museum and it is in possesion of the Five Talented then Snatcher then....huh....where does it go?
1. Prologue

Hi everyone, this is arcticflames here. Yeah, you probably don't know  
me unless you read my other stories. Anyway, this is my second Sailor  
Moon fanfic (the first one is currently going through a beta-reader and  
will be out hopefully by the end of January). So far I wrote CCS and  
SM fanfics and couples of original stories of my own. Check them out   
if you are bored or something like that. Okay, let's get on with the  
story.  
  
Disclaimer: Muh ha ha ha *evil grin*. Naoke is gone, I have locked her  
up for good. Sailor Moon belongs to me NOW!! Say what? NNOOOOOOOOO!!  
It can't be *sniff sniff* Naoke's back and I have to give SM back to   
her. *whimper* Please just let me keep a little corner or even a   
crumb. PLEASE!!!  
  
Key: (I really don't think I use them in this chapter yet but this is  
the key that I always use so just get used to it.)  
  
*...*= thoughts/emphasizes on words/(or when I am talking, then it's   
referring to my own stupid actions)  
  
= flashback/memories  
  
AN: Author's Notes, I usually have them at the end of each chapter but  
sometimes I put them in random places.   
  
Okay, be quick, *curtain unrolls* and let the action begins!!  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Next, we will welcome the famous, most gorgeous model in Tokyo," the   
speaker announced through the microphone while pausing in the middle   
creating intense throughout the crowd, "Minako Aino!1"  
  
The crowd cheered as a blonde, blue-eyed woman came out from the shadow   
posing a victorious sign with bright yellow and orange striped dress   
showing her perfectly toned legs and slender figure. Minako smiled   
warmly at her fans and her eyes caught emerald ones making her heart   
skipped a beat. She spun around hiding her blush and showing bare   
back. The owner of the emerald eyes disapproved of the dress and   
narrowed his eyes to a slit. Beside him, four sophisticated ladies   
shouted their encouragement to their best friend. Their eyes beamed   
happily.  
  
The blonde-haired woman who looked exactly like Minako's twin, nudged   
Motoki, "Minako is really pretty, eh?"  
  
"Yeah," Motoki replied, his eyes still on the model exiting the stage   
to change into another outfit. He sighed thinking about the years he   
had known these girls, ten long years. Especially Minako, she had been  
there for him since he and Reika broke up. It wasn't too long ago that   
he figured out she was the one for him. Always there for him, his   
angel, his soulmate, his...everything. *Only if she knows,* Motoki   
sighed and concentrated on the show again.  
  
******************************  
  
"So, V, what did you find?" the other end of the phone line asked   
sternly demanding a report from a blonde-haired woman among the five   
Talented.  
  
"I found a relic museum with a tomb that's worth ten millions in yens,"   
the blonde brushed her hair reporting her finding during the show.   
  
A screaming voice interrupted the conversation, and the woman on the   
other end of the line rolled her eyes, "What?! A tomb?!"  
  
"Calm down, Moon, it's not like the end of the world, 'k?" another voice   
chipped in logically. "Is that our next project, boss?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Alright!" someone clapped her hands and stood up, "What are we waiting   
for. Come on, Merc, we need to find that museum and the rest of us really   
need to brush up on our skills."  
  
After hours of planning, the five talented came to a conclusion.  
  
"So Jup and V will take it down like always, Merc will provide the   
transportation, and Mars and Moon will ensure that. Got that everyone?"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
******************************  
  
The fax machine hummed while printing out a note. The young man glanced   
at the note and began to prepare for his action tonight.  
  
To the Snatcher:  
  
Get the tomb at midnight today. The Talented may be   
there. Figure out their identities no matter what.  
  
Pithole  
  
******************************  
  
Three dark shadows lurked in the abandoned valley speeding toward their   
destination.   
  
"Hey, V, maybe next time you should lay off on the cloths," Jupiter   
scratched at the fabric glued tightly on her body.  
  
Venus rolled her eyes, "Come on, Jup, get with the style!"  
  
"You guys, it's this way!" Mars turned into a corner followed by her   
two companions.  
  
******************************  
  
Ring! The old-fashioned phone in the office rang snapping the young   
man out of his thread of thoughts. He snatched the phone before it   
rang again anxious to hear the news.  
  
"Alright," the dark-haired officer scribbled notes furiously on his   
notepad and hung up the phone. He walked out of his secluded office   
and clapped his hand, "Come on, people, we got work to do!"  
  
********************  
  
"Aghh! MOVE!" a grumpy shout was heard as a slim figure crashed   
into the drunkard.   
  
The drunkard opened his eyes slowly looking diluted at the raging girl.   
Without a warning, he reached for her hand, "I've been searching for   
you for all of my life!"  
  
"Say what?!" the girl in the black slim outfit yelled while two other   
figures laughed hilariously.  
  
"Look, we gotta go now," one of them looked at her watch and headed   
for the museum, "Mars, take care!"  
  
"Oh yeah, take really good care!" the other one winked before running   
off.  
  
Mars glared at the man in front of her and mumbled to herself, "Oh   
well, I just have to use the old trick."  
  
********************  
  
In the museum  
  
Silently, the ceiling was lifted and a black figure entered  
the room. He looked around and finally matched the tomb with  
the picture he held in his hand. He whispered quietly, "Jackpot!"  
  
"Shh! Keep it down!" a voice was heard and the thief hid himself   
in the least suspected place.  
  
"Stop!" a female voice said motioning her partner to stop. "Here   
it is."  
  
"Wicked," another voice spoke examining the tomb. She fumbled   
through her tight outfit producing a slim cell phone. "Hey, Merc,   
it's V, we got it!" V ended the short message and waited for the  
instruction. "Okay." She ended the conversation and motioned her  
partner to pick up the tomb.  
  
"What!" the other girl hissed.  
  
V gave her a shrug and continued lifting, "Don't just stand there,  
come on, Jup, you gotta help me!"  
  
"Alright, alright!" Jup grumbled and lifted up the tomb easily.   
"Jeez, this is heavy."  
  
V shot her a glare, "Shut up and get to work!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Jup rolled her eyes, "can't you lighten up a   
little?"  
  
********************  
  
"Commander, we are almost there."  
  
"Good, can't you go any faster?" the dark-haired man, the youngest  
commander-in-chief ever, yanked his hair impatient to sit in the car  
any longer.   
  
"Yes sir, we are here."  
  
The commander stepped out of the car and surveyed around the museum.  
He was about to give command when a shriek was heard.  
  
"THIEF! THIEF!" a blonde woman slammed into the commander, yelling  
frantically, "You gotta help me! That man just stole my purse!" She   
pointed to the man running through the street.  
  
"But I-" the dark hair commander began.  
  
"But what?" the blonde glared at the young man, "Are you a police or   
not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, isn't it your duty to catch that thief?"  
  
The commander was speechless. He gave the crew a brief instruction,  
"Search the museum and find any suspects lurking around it."  
  
Then he and the blonde chased after the thief in full speed.  
  
********************  
  
Up on the roof, a black figure smirked, "I can't believe I am actually  
saved by that meatball head."  
  
"Mars, you gotta be more appreciated," Jup laughed and waved to the   
plane in the sky.   
  
"It's just hard to imagine of all people, I will be saved by the   
Moon."  
  
"Not just you, all of us," the other girl, V, added and noted the   
chaos around the museum. "What a pathetic police force. Too bad they   
never look up." She smirked as the plane was landed on the roof.   
"Let's get out of here."  
  
"Oh yeah, by the way," Jup halted for a second before entering the   
aircraft. "What happened to that You-are-my-dream-girl guy?"  
  
"That guy?" Mars rolled her eyes, "I can't believe that he wouldn't   
go to sleep, so I used the quickest way possible."  
  
"And what would that be?" V asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, just something that involves with a bat laying so convientely on   
the ground," Mars replied.   
  
"Got the tomb?" a fresh voice asked while maneuvering the plane.  
  
"Oh yeah, right there, Merc," Jup helpfully pointed to the tomb set  
on the ground.  
  
"Cool," Merc replied, "so should we go get Moon or not?" She motioned  
downward at the blonde who was trying to keep up with the young man.  
  
The four girls looked at each other, "Nah!"  
  
********************  
  
A figure climbed out of the tomb quietly, he smiled at the sleeping   
girl cuddled on the couch, "Sweet dream, Minako." He kissed the   
girl's forehead lightly.  
  
Minako smuggled even tighter to herself while the figure quietly   
shoved the tomb out of the window onto a lever. He beamed before   
jumping off, "See ya!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
AN: Okay, I know I should have warned you before reading the fanfic but   
I want to keep it as a surprise. Okay, by now you should know that   
this is an alternate universe fanfic with no senshi/sailor. Just plain   
five girls manipulated by yours truly *beams*. This is going to take me   
awhile to write because I am writing five short stories featuring each   
girls. Now I am just debating whether to start off with Minako or   
Usagi. Any comment and criticism is welcomed, please direct them this  
way. Okay, that's it for now ^o^ 


	2. The Snatcher

Alright! Yup ^o^ arctic-chan finally came back to the wonderful world of Sailor Moon and here's the first chapter ^o^

Oh yeah, I should probably warn you that each short chapter in this fanfic will not begin exactly where the prologue left off. The prologue just kind of ties the story together, all right?

Cool, let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: Even if I outlive Naoko, SM is still hers and will never ever be mine -.-;;

Key: 

*...*= thoughts/emphasize on a word

CAPS= screaming/shouting

...= flashback/memory

**********************************************************************

The Snatcher

flashback

"It's over, Motoki," Reika placed her cup back on the table and turned slightly away from her boyfriend.

Motoki shook his head in disbelief, "You can't be serious, Reika. I-I just asked you to marry me!"

Reika closed her eyes and pushed the velvet box across the table, "Sorry, Motoki, I just can't accept it."

"But why?" Motoki hissed, yanking his hair with a hand.

"It's because of..." Reika began.

Motoki sighed, "I know...it's my job, isn't it?"

"That's not true, Motoki," Reika shook her head, "and you of all people should know that as well, I don't judge people on their jobs."

"Then what is it?" Motoki growled and accidentally splashed water out of his glass.

"Motoki, you should know," Reika looked out the window.

Clamping his hand over his forehead, Motoki replied, "It's about Minako, isn't it?"

Reika didn't response. She was too afraid to do that. For years she had been trying to live in the lie, a lie woven in the love of Motoki. Sadly Motoki didn't even realize he was also living in a lie. At that moment when Motoki asked Reika to marry him, her eyes wetted with tears, tears of pure happiness. But that happiness didn't last forever, only for a few seconds, and she was back in reality knowing that she could not live a lie her whole life and dragged her boyfriend, also her best friend, into the hole he dug for them already. 

"Reika," Motoki took a breath before he exploded in pure frustration, "you know that Minako and I are best friends. We've been over this a million time!"

"I can't believe how blind you are, Motoki," Reika looked straight at Motoki, "You and her are more than just friends. You are just too blind to see that."

"Oh yeah?" Motoki sat back into his seat, "How about you are just too paranoid? I think that makes perfectly good sense!"

Tears began to stream down Reika's cheeks, "Don't you know that I can see for myself? That the man I love so much loves another woman?"

"I told you, stop being so paranoid!" Motoki hissed angrily.

"I'M NOT!" Reika screamed and several pairs of eyes in the restaurant set on hers. "You don't understand! You are always talking about Minako this and Minako that and every time you do, a twinkle appears in your eyes. You don't understand...you'll never understand the pain I go through every time you mention Minako..."

"Reika," Motoki murmured, "you know I will never hurt you."

"I know," Reika lifted her head up, "but you still do." Shakily, she opened the velvet box, "Like this ring for example, it's not meant to be mine."

"Reika!" Motoki exclaimed, "What are you talking about? We are getting marry!"

"No we are not!" Reika wailed, "Look at this ring! And the encryption, this is for Minako, isn't it?"

Motoki frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"The symbol on top is Venus," Reika tooked the ring out and showed it to Motoki, "that's Minako's favorite planet, isn't it?"

"So?" Motoki frowned again, totally missed Reika's point.

Reika put the ring back intot the box and gave it back to Motoki, "This ring is not for me, it's for your goddess. Don't tell me that you weren't thinking of her while buying the ring."

"Reika, don't!" Motoki grabbed his girlfriend's arm as she walked past him.

"It's over, Motoki," Reika looked at the chestnut-haired man one last time, "You are nice and all, but you're not mine. Trust me, this is better for the two of us."

end of flashback

********************

Minako woke up groggily and surveyed her room aimlessly. Her eyes set on a corner while she cranked her brain about what could possible be there last night. *Hmm...could it be that dress that I was looking for over a year...no...Whoa! Hold on,* Minako thought harder again and screamed, "AHHHHHH! SOME PERVERT KISSED ME LAST NIGHT!"

********************

back to flashback...oh...I love this ^o^

"What cha doin' here, Motoki?" Minako slipped next to her friend. "Aren't you suppose to be out dating Reika?"

"It's over," Motoki murmured under his breath.

"Oh, well, I guess you guys had fun," Minako beamed misunderstanding Motoki's words. Taking a sip of her drink, Minako continued chattering, "So what did you guys do today?"

"It's over," Motoki washed down his throat the whole drink.

Minako smiled weakly starting to notice Motoki's strange behavior, "I know, the date is over. But why are you acting this way?"

"IT'S OVER!" Motoki screamed.

"Er..." Minako looked at her usually cheerful friend carefully, "you are not talking about the date, are you?"

"It's over," Motoki sobbed, "Reika and I broke up!"

"What?" Minako set her glass down on the table. "You gotta be joking!"

"Nope!" Motoki called the waiter over and ordered another drink. "She wouldn't accept the engagement ring."

Minako looked worriedly at Motoki slurping down another drink, "But you two are so good together, why?"

Motoki smiled slightly, "It's because..." He stopped realizing he could not make Minako sad by blaming herself for the breakup, instead he ordered another drink, "Nothing, just something that Reika and I never agree on." Motoki sighed, *There, I didn't lie to her but still didn't make her feel bad. Maybe Reika is right after all.*

Minako frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

(AN: Er...let's just say that Motoki has a very high alcohol tolerance 

or maybe he's not drinking that anyway ^^;;)

end of flashback

********************

A young man dialed a familiar number while examining the old tomb. 

"Hello,"

"It's me, Snatcher," the man spoke softly into the receiver.

"Got the tomb?"

"Got it! When do you want it, Pithole?"

"ASAP!"

"'K, see you at the park like always."

"And how are you going to get that tomb there without anyone noticing you?"

"With some skills of course," Snatcher's lips curved upward.

********************

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Mina paced around in her house. "Okay, breathe, Mina, breathe."

Her eyes wavered to the corner once again, "Wait a minute...something is missing from there...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE TOMB! I am gonna die...I am gonna die in ten million ways....the boss will kill me....oh yeah...she will...."

********************

"Are you interested in the carnival today? Do you want to participate in it? Then press '1'. Press '2' for more information and '3' for insanity control."

(AN: Sorry, way too hungry, do you mind I put that in? ^^;;)

Holding the phone in his hand, the chestnut-haired man pressed '1'. After a few moments of silence, he began to get an answer.

"Yes, I want to reserve a place in the carnival."

********************

Minako sighed and dialed a familiar number, "Hey Merc, it's V."

"What's up?"

"The tomb...it's missing..." Minako swallowed the lump in her throat.

"WHAT?!" a shriek was heard.

Minako winced, *And Usagi just has to be there.*

"Okay, don't panic," Merc answered, "we just gotta meet somewhere."

"Alright, I am coming over." Minako dashed out of the door grabbing her car key on the way.

********************

"So what do you think we should do?" V walked back and forth among her four friends. 

"GOT IT!" Merc smiled triumphly as she finally deciphered the code.

"So who is behind this?" Jup turned her head and asked while twirling with a strand of her brown hair.

"A good old friend of ours," Merc replied while scrolling down the window.

"NOT HIM!" Moon wailed.

Mars narrowed her eyes and banged Moon on the head with a stick (AN: not the one that she uses to knock the street guy unconsciously....I think), "Quit being a drama queen!"

"Bleh!" Jup gagged, "Why does it have to be him? PITHOLE! Argh...I would like to get my hand on this guy someday."

"And make sure to punch more for me," Mars added.

"As long as he doesn't look like her old boyfriend, oh yeah," V chipped in sarcastically.

"Come on, you guys!" Jup exclaimed. "I can take this guy out...but it would be nice if he's hot looking..."

The four other talented exchanged a glance and went back to work.

After a hour or so, Merc exclaimed, "Hey V, don't you have a security camera in your house?"

"Yeah?" V replied.

"Go get the tape and let's get rolling!"

********************

Ding dong.

"Coming!" Motoki yelled as he put on his jacket. Then he rushed to the door and hurriedly answered it, "Hey, Minako!"

"Hiya!" Minako cheerfully replied and walked into Motoki's house. "So where are we going?"

"To the park."

"Wicked!"

********************

On the highest floor of a skyscraper, a fax machine hummed receiving the attention of the figure in black.

To Pithole

Join me in the carnival today for a first prize.

Snatcher

********************

"Wow!" Minako beamed walking along with Motoki.

"So you want to play that?" Motoki pointed toward the goldfish stand.

"Oh no," Minako shook her head, "I can never do that ever!"

"Come on," Motoki dragged Minako to the stand, "it'll be fun."

********************

"Coming through!" a group of workers carried a case through the crowd and then stopped at the audition stage.

The announcer grinned, "Why, thank you! I will take care of it from here."

"Alright!" the workers cheered and stepped out to join the carnival.

The announcer waited until the workers left the room and took off the mask, "Finally, I got my hand on this baby!"

********************

"Whee!" Minako shrieked. "You're right, Motoki! This is fun!" The blonde model continued scooping more goldfish into her bowl.

"Yeah," Motoki smiled weakly waving his net in the water, which dissolved in pure seconds. He sighed as he put out more change for another paper net, "Minako, I need to tell you something."

"Okay," Minako concentrated on getting the big, fat goldfish, "what is it?"

Motoki sighed knowing that the model was not paying attention to him, "I will tell you later."

"Okie dokies."

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a shriek was heard in the carnival. (AN: dum dum dum! Negaverse...right?)

Minako lifted her head up from the fish tank only to find a young woman pointing finger at her. *Not good...not good at all.*

"Are you...are you....Aino Minako?"

Minako nodded silently while a group circled around her and Motoki.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Please sign this for me, please!" a girl with Minako's face printed on her T-shirt shoved her way into the front offering an autograph book for Minako to sign.

"AND ME TOO!!!!!" another girl with neon green hair smacked her autograph book on the one Minako was holding.

"Hey! Watch it!" the first girl shouted at the rude green-haired teen.

The teen folded her arm, "Why should I?"

While the two stood there and argued, Motoki and Minako made their way crawling out of the mob.

********************

The announcer caressed the tomb inspecting every corner, "Ah...you are going to bring in lots of money, baby..."

"Or not!" a voice rang loud and clear behind.

********************

The bushes rustled and two figures leaped out.

"Whew!" Minako wiped off the beads of sweat forming on her forehead, "that was close!"

Motoki fumbled around his pocket and produced a handkerchief. Gently, he wiped Minako's forehead, "Minako, I have something to tell you."

Minako blinked, "Really? What?"

Motoki took out a velvet box he had carried with him for years, "This is for you."

Minako opened the box delicately and gasped upon seeing a ring with Venus symbol engraved on it, "It's beautiful...but wasn't it for Reika?"

"No," Motoki shook his head, "It's never meant for her...my heart is always yours."

"Motoki..." Minako murmured, tears welt up in her eyes. Swiftly, she wiped the tears with Motoki's handkerchief, "But you'll have to catch me first...Snatcher!" With her last words, Minako sprinted away, "Come and get me!"

Motoki ran after, "But how did you know?"

"Easy," Minako fastened her pace, "security camera."

"I should have known!" Motoki bowed his head in defeat. But in seconds, he sprinted up to the unexpecting Minako, "But it's worth it, V!"

Minako laughed while Motoki kissed her forehead then bent down to kiss her lips.

********************

A frantic young man dialed a familiar number while cursing at the same time. Finally he threw the phone against the wall, "Where in the world is that Snatcher! And what happened to my tomb?!"

**********************************************************************

All right! This is the happy ending of Minako and Motoki ^_^ Sorry if some places don't make sense, I wrote more than half of it er...at least two weeks ago ^^;;

Well, wait patiently for the next chapter ^.~ "The Distracter" ^.^


	3. The Distracter

**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: The Distracter  
  
  
  
~flashback~  
  
Usagi frantically clung herself to the police officer as she battled her eyelashes and screamed, "THIEF! THIEF!" Then to add more drama to the scene, she grabbed the collar around the officer's neck with one hand and pointed the direction with another hand.  
  
The police officer, in his mid-twenties, had dark raven hair and sapphire eyes flickering in the dark. Gosh! What good timing this girl had! Didn't she know he was onto a big case right now? He ran his fingers through his slightly curly hair and began his sentence frantically, "But I- "  
  
"But what?" Usagi growled at the officer. It was not her fault that she was The Distracter in the Five Talented. It was not her fault that she was always the one ended up with the worst task possible. But it was THIS police's fault if he wouldn't let her do her job! Gosh! She could be fired! Usagi shriveled at the thought. The Boss wouldn't be happy for sure. So with a little quick wit she still had, she questioned the policemen, "Are you a police or not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Whew. She still had her job. Now, it was time to get this police officer, oh wait, the commander in chief (she definitely didn't come unprepared) away from the scene of crime. Keeping the triumphant look under her sweet mask, Usagi continued to ask in a frantic voice, "Then, isn't it your duty to catch that thief?"  
  
Usagi watched in satisfaction secretly as the commander in chief bore the face of defeat. She knew she won this round, only if she could do the same to her friends. Oh well, she better focused on her work! The commander sighed and instructed his crew, "Search the museum and find any suspects lurking around it."  
  
Then Usagi led the commander into the street. Oh yeah, had she mentioned that the thief was all made up? Well, it was not. But the actual thieves were in the museum, not out on the street. *Good luck, minna-san!* Usagi whispered a prayer to all the Talented before she led the unknowing commander on the wild goose chase.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
"Sensei! Tsukino-sensei!" a small childish voice sang its sweet melody into the blonde daydreaming by the window. The owner of the voice frowned and poked his teacher softly, "Sensei!"  
  
The blonde teacher, Usagi, jumped, causing her smooth golden brown hair to ease off her shoulder, "Hai!"  
  
The little boy giggled, "Chiba-onii-san is here to see you!"  
  
*Onii-san? When do I have an older brother? And I thought Singo is enough to deal with for twenty years,* Usagi frowned.  
  
"Good afternoon, Usagi-san!"  
  
Upon hearing the voice, Usagi shaped her petal-like lips into a smile, "Mamoru-kun!"  
  
A dark-haired police officer smiled back at the sudden burst of sunshine, "So, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
*He's asking me out on a date!* Usagi beamed and murmured shyly, "Nothing."  
  
"Really?" Mamoru's eyes lighted up. "Because I was wondering if you would like to go to the-"  
  
RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Usagi sighed and picked up the phone, "This is Tsukino-sensei speaking."  
  
"Ha ha ha!" a ring of laughter burst out.  
  
"REI!" Usagi shouted, disapproving written all over her face. And in a smaller voice she hissed, "Rei, you know I'm talking to you-know-who!"  
  
"I know," Rei replied, "but you can't go on the date with him tonight."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. It was another meeting for the Five Talented. "Alright, I'll be there."  
  
"Then, I'll be waiting for you!" Rei added.  
  
"I am sure you will," Usagi replied with hint of sarcasm. Although Rei and Usagi no longer bickered with each other anymore, they still retained a hint of sarcasm between each other. It was something the other Talented wanted to get rid of, unfortunately, it never ceased; and the Talented finally gave up on it, after all, it provided them with some sort of entertainment. And at last, Usagi hung up the phone. "Umm...Mamoru- kun...I..."  
  
"It's alright," Mamoru hid his disappointment. "We'll meet another time."  
  
"Alright."  
  
********************  
  
A blue-haired woman glanced at the old-fashioned clock on the wall impatiently and paced around the small quarter. She was one of the Talented, but secretly, she suspected that she was the only one that took the job seriously. After all, the other Talented were content with their jobs and same with her except... Well, her job was tedious in comparison to the job she had secretly. Inside of her always would rest this core of excitement that she kept bottled tightly under control, yet this job would let her vent out a little...maybe that was why she took this job more seriously than the others.  
  
"Oh, stop it, Merc!" a raven-hair woman sat comfortably on the couch crossing her legs. Her long black hair was tied into a French twist with a wisp of waist-length hair behind her two ears. She took off her ruby-red business coat and said, "You know how it is, Moon is always late. You can count on it!"  
  
Merc sighed. Mars was right about that. It had been this way ever since they were in junior high. And at that moment the door was opened. A cheerful Talented poked her head inside the crack and smiled, "Glad to see I'm not the last one here!"  
  
"Come in, Jup!" Mars winked. "So at last, like always..."  
  
"Hey!" the door was banged open again and a blonde in her early twenty shouted. "You better have some food with you, Jup! I'm starving!"  
  
"There's one blonde left," Mars finished. "Hey Moon, glad that you can make it."  
  
Moon rolled her eyes, "Cut that out. I just want to get this over with as quickly as we can. So where's V?"  
  
"Dunno," Jup shrugged and passed the fudge over to the hungry blonde. She winced as the blonde with two meatballs scarped down all the fudge within seconds.  
  
Moon wiped her mouth in satisfactory, "Okay, can we get this going NOW?"  
  
"Why the rush?" Mars asked slyly. "Does that have to do with a certain Chiba Mamoru?"  
  
"Uhh...no!" Moon stammered. "I just wanna go home!"  
  
The other three Talented gave Moon a skeptical look and replied in unison, "Right!"  
  
"So," Mars scooted closer to the stammering Moon, "why the rush? Got a date with Mamoru?"  
  
Moon turned beet-red, "No, thanks to you!"  
  
"Me?" Mars replied in pretend surprise. "Why?"  
  
"It's because of your stupid phone call that wrecks EVERYTHING!"  
  
"Everything?" Jup cocked her eyebrow. And sitting afar, Merc looked interestedly at the group.  
  
"Hmm..." Mars stroked her chin, "does that involves going on dates, kissing, marrying, and having a wonderful daughter?"  
  
"NO!" Moon shouted, her face flushed a bright red. Then with awkward attempt, she started, "So where's V?"  
  
Merc shrugged. Then the phone rang. RIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Merc got up from her seat and pressed the speaker button. V's voice immediately came out, "Hey Merc, it's V."  
  
"What's up?" Merc greeted briskly.  
  
"The tomb...it's missing..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Moon fell off from her chair and stared at the phone in disbelief.  
  
"Okay, don't panic," Merc answered, "we just gotta meet somewhere."  
  
"Alright, I am coming over."  
  
Merc hung up and looked at the group. She sighed, "Guess our job isn't done yet." The three Talented groaned.  
  
Within minutes, V showed up with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
Jup chuckled, "It's alright!"  
  
"So what do you think we should do?" V walked back and forth among her four friends.  
  
"GOT IT!" Merc smiled triumphantly as she finally deciphered the code which was simply a list of suspects who were also interested in the tomb.  
  
"So who is behind this?" Jup turned her head and asked while twirling with a strand of her brown hair.  
  
"A good old friend of ours," Merc replied while scrolling down the computer window.  
  
"NOT HIM!" Moon wailed.  
  
Mars narrowed her eyes and banged Moon on the head with a stick, "Quit being a drama queen!"  
  
"Bleh!" Jup gagged, "Why does it have to be him? PITHOLE! Argh...I would like to get my hand on this guy someday."  
  
"And make sure to punch more for me," Mars added.  
  
"As long as he doesn't look like her old boyfriend, oh yeah," V chipped in sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, you guys!" Jup exclaimed. "I can take this guy out...but it would be nice if he's hot looking..."  
  
The four other talented exchanged a glance and went back to work to figure out how to deal with Pithole.  
  
After an hour or so, Merc exclaimed, "Hey V, don't you have a security camera in your house?"  
  
"Yeah?" V replied.  
  
"Go get the tape and let's get rolling!"  
  
Then, after V ran back to her apartment and showed the other four Talented the tape. They sat on the sofa and groaned.  
  
Moon sighed, "Who would have thought of all those people..."  
  
Mars sipped her tea and whispered, "Yup, who would have thought..."  
  
"Unbelievable!" Jup shook her head.  
  
"WHO CARES!" V put her cup down violently. "The important thing is that he WAS my friend!"  
  
Jup rolled her eyes, "He still is, V. Motoki is still your friend. Your best friend, I must add."  
  
"Yup," Moon nudged the blonde V and added slyly, "your very *best* friend."  
  
V's face turned tomato red, "Shush you guys! Motoki and I are *just* friends!"  
  
"Uh huh!" Mars nodded with a mischievous glance on her face. "That's why you are always with him like a sick puppy."  
  
"Yeah!" Jup snapped her fingers. "Like that time when Motoki had a cold, you left your show just to take care of him!"  
  
"Or," Moon added excitedly, "that time when..."  
  
"Alright, alright!" V put her hands up in the air, a sign of defeat. She blushed a little, "yes, I do have a thing or two for Motoki, but why is he? Why is he? Why is he the Snatcher?"  
  
"Well, why are we the Five Talented?" Merc countered.  
  
"Hmm..." Mars stroked her chin, "good point."  
  
"Oh please," Moon yawned, "he probably has a better boss than we do!"  
  
"Well," Jup put her cup down, "I wouldn't be sure about it, though. Pithole is quite a handful to deal with, and I really doubt whether the relationship between him and Snatcher is nice."  
  
Mars snapped her fingers, "Which is why we should get Snatcher on our side."  
  
"Wicked!" Moon clapped her hands.  
  
V shrugged, "Alright, but how?"  
  
Four pairs of eyes were staring right back at the questioning blonde.  
  
V hung her head, "Alright, I'll get him on our side, but we need a plan."  
  
"And the plan is already mapped out," Merc smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Alright," Jup beamed. "Let's hear it!"  
  
"Okay," Merc turned away from her handy computer and faced the group. "So far the information I gathered implies that Snatcher, or Motoki, is trading the tomb in with Pithole at the carnival tonight."  
  
V snapped her fingers, "So that's why Motoki asked me out tonight."  
  
Moon cocked her eyebrow, "Oh really? Where?"  
  
Mars looked at Moon annoyed, "Do you have to ask?"  
  
Moon frowned, "Why? Is asking a crime?"  
  
"NO!" Mars growled. "But isn't it obviously that Motoki is taking V to the carnival AND trade with Pithole at the same time?"  
  
"Oh," Moon answered sheepishly.  
  
"Well, anyways," Merc cleared her throat and continued, "we are going to get the tomb back during the carnival."  
  
"How?" Jup asked.  
  
Merc winked, "With a magic show!"  
  
"Ooh, I like it," V smiled wickedly.  
  
"Alright!" Moon clapped her hands. "So now that the business is done, can I go now?"  
  
"Why in a rush?" Jup asked.  
  
Mars coughed dramatically, "Chiba Mamoru."  
  
V raised her eyebrow, "Isn't that the cop that chased the imaginary thief for an hour while Jup and I stole the tomb from the museum?"  
  
"Yup," Mars nodded.  
  
Moon, seeing that the situation was getting nasty for her, began thinking of ways to get out as slick as possible.  
  
"Hold on a minute, Moon!" V rose up, her face quite serious. "Do you like this guy?"  
  
Moon fumbled with her fingers, "Well...no...err...yeah...umm..."  
  
"You like him," Jup smiled encouragingly.  
  
Moon nodded shyly, "Yeah I do. Mamoru-kun and I talked quite a bit after that fake robbery we set on him. He is a really nice guy."  
  
"Just be careful," Merc warned. "He is a cop after all; he might expose all of us."  
  
Moon sighed. "Well, I better get going now. And no, I won't be calling him later." She really didn't want her friends to worry this much. Not to mention this was about a guy she liked. Couldn't they put some trust in her?  
  
But the other Talented didn't say anything else. They just watched as Moon quietly left the building.  
  
********************  
  
In the police headquarter, a frustrated young man looked at his paperwork in annoyance. He had been searching for the Five Talented for quite some years now. Ever since their first crime five years ago when a sacred jewel named Ginshozhu was stolen. But he was so close at getting a glimpse of them yesterday. So darn close. He was almost there, only if he wasn't stopped by that blonde. And then, at the thought of the blonde, the young man smiled, his sapphire eyes danced with amusement as he rolled the blonde's name softly off his tongue, "Usagi. Tsukino Usagi."  
  
Suddenly, his eyebrows creased together in deep ponderings. He knew something was wrong. Something was quite wrong about yesterday. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on it. What was wrong? Like a maniac, the young man, also known as Chiba Mamoru the commander in chief, flipped through a thick portfolio about the Five Talented.  
  
********************  
  
Usagi sighed as she looked at the costume in front of her. It was obvious. She was the main character for tonight's magic performance. She, the most clumsy and klutzy one, was the main feature tonight. With her cerulean eyes closed and her fingers crossed, the blonde silently prayed for a night without interferences either from the annoying Pithole, or worse...Chiba Mamoru.  
  
********************  
  
Mamoru stared at the file in disbelief. He believed that he finally cracked the Talented's code. But it couldn't be true, could it?  
  
With one hand supporting his head, Mamoru read through the file again. It was true. For every case the Talented were in, there were two main thieves, one back-up, one behind-the-scene, and one distracter. And without much ado, the distracter yesterday: Tsukino Usagi.  
  
"This is just great!" Mamoru mumbled. "The one woman I finally have a liking for turns out to be a thief."  
  
Behind him, the fax machine hummed softly. Mamoru turned around and read the message as it was printed on the fax paper.  
  
--- Dear Commander,  
  
Take notice of the event tonight. ---  
  
Mamoru frowned. What event?  
  
********************  
  
At the carnival in the park that night.  
  
"Coming through!" a group of workers carried a case through the crowd and then stopped at the audition stage.  
  
The announcer grinned, "Why, thank you! I will take care of it from here."  
  
"Alright!" the workers cheered and stepped out to join the carnival.  
  
The announcer heaved out a sigh. She couldn't believe how easy the task was. Merc had already figured out how Snatcher would carry on the event probably even more thoroughly than Snatcher himself. She was right for every step. Snatcher had arranged with Pithole in advance to carry the tomb into the park pretending it was an event in the carnival. The workers, who didn't know anything, brought the tomb inside the tent. Then, another group of workers, under Pithole's direction, would carry out the tomb. But, sadly, there was one problem. They didn't account the fact that the announcer would be there. They didn't account the fact that the announcer was in disguise. That the announcer was one of the Talented. The announcer smiled and stroked the tomb gently, "Finally, I got my hand on this baby!" With ease, she took off her mask, seeing that nobody had trespassed into the tent. Her beautiful cerulean eyes beamed as she, known as Moon by her fellow Talented, inspected every corner of the tomb, "Ah...you are going to bring in lots of money, baby..."  
  
"Or not!" a voice rang loud and clear behind.  
  
Moon turned around swiftly, her mouth opened wide as she recognized the intruder. Only one thing crossed her mind now. She was busted. 


End file.
